This invention relates generally to one-way clutches and more particularly to lubrication of one-way clutches that have at least one end bearing for positioning the inner and outer races of the one-way clutch concentrically with respect to each other and maintaining radial spacing between the races in a precise manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,628 granted to Gregory J. Malecha for a Radial Spacer and Retainer for Roller One-way Clutch discloses a one-way clutch that has an end bearing in the form of a spacer ring. The spacer ring has an inner surface that is supported on a shoulder of the inner race and an outer surface that is supported on a shoulder of the outer race to radially space the inner race and the outer race for precision accommodation of a caged one-way roller clutch sub-assembly in an operating space between the races. The patent specification does not deal with lubrication of the one-way clutch. However, it is well known that there is relative movement between the rollers or other locking elements and one race when the one-way clutch overruns. Consequently it is also well known that is a need to provide a layer of lubrication between the surfaces of the locking elements and the race that moves relative to the locking elements during the overrunning mode of operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,486 granted to Yoshio Kinoshita et al for a Retainer Plate of a One-way Clutch Assembly Oct. 9, 1990 discloses a one-way sprag clutch that has end bearings on each side for establishing and maintaining concentricity of the inner and outer races with respect to each other. Lubricant is supplied to the interior of the one-way clutch through a radial supply port that extends through the inner race. The end bearings engage retainer plates fastened to the outer race. These retainer plates have radial passages for directing the lubricant that is discharged through gaps at the inner and outer peripheries of the end bearings to lubricate elements outside the end bearings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,271 granted to Yoshio Kinoshita et al for a On-Way Clutch Apr. 3, 1990 also discloses a one-way sprag clutch that has end bearings on each side for maintaining concentricity and a radial supply port that extends through the inner race for supplying lubricant to the interior of the one-way clutch that is discharged through gaps at the inner and outer peripheries of the end bearings. These end bearings are formed with a recessed lubricating oil supply area for expediting the introduction of discharged lubricating oil for lubricating the one-way clutch between exterior surfaces of the end bearings and surfaces sliding relative to these exterior surfaces. Several patterns of recessed lubricant supply areas are disclosed.